


I’m Feeling Better Already

by AvatarAbby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: Korra hates being sick, especially after spending all that time recuperating in the South Pole. But Asami is there to make sure she takes care of herself.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	I’m Feeling Better Already

Being sick was especially hard for Korra. Not only was she an impatient person in general, but she hated having to lie in bed all day with nothing to do, as that only took her back to how she felt when she was first recovering after Zaheer’s attack.  
But Korra has grown a lot from that experience, and she learned that the best way to not get stuck in the past was to remind herself about what had changed since then. For starters, the Earth kingdom had been successfully transformed into a democracy and the world was relatively stable for the time being. She was no longer bedridden at the South Pole, but was happily in Republic City, better physically and mentally than she had ever been.  
And now when she got sick, Asami was right beside her, taking care of her all the way.  
“I hate that you have to miss work on my account,” Korra started, her voice a bit muffled by the thermometer stuck in her mouth.  
“Don’t even worry about it,” Asami insisted as she placed a damp cloth on her partner’s forehead. “Nothing could ever be more important to me than you and your health.  
The young CEO grabbed the thermometer and examined it, disappointed but not surprised at the results. “I was right. You have a really high fever.”  
“I’m fine,” the Avatar said. Just then, her body decided to let out a series of coughs and sneezes all at once, just to prove her wrong.  
“Korra, you are most definitely not fine. I want you to take it easy today, no bending or anything.”  
“You’re just being overdramatic.”  
“Says the woman who tried to throw out all of our kitchen knives last week.”  
“Well you got hurt using them!”  
“It was a nick! Barely even drew blood!”  
Korra gave a small chuckle at their banter, taking her partner’s hand. “It’s nice to have someone to look out for. It’s nice to be looked out for.”  
“It really is,” the inventor agreed. “Now I’m going to make you some Artic Hen Noodle Soup. But before I go, I’m gonna give you one of my patented, world famous ‘feel better kisses’.”  
Korra smiled sweetly as Asami moved the washcloth away from her forehead and placed a gentle kiss upon it. “I’m feeling better already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t believe this is the first Korrasami fanfic I’ve ever written! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
